Black Eyes Burning
by evenstar131
Summary: Dinah joins with the Dark Lord...But who is the Dark Lord? BTW; OOC warning.
1. Two Threads are Spun

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters I am using, only Dinah. It's all in my head if I think I do, and my heads not the law, so whatever it says is wrong. The influences on my story come from various and brilliant authors so if you've got a problem, let me know and I'll see what can be done.

Second: The title of this belongs to me and to me alone...unless some author has used it without my knowledge. 

Fourth: Passion, when translated from the original Aramaic means suffering...take note for the word is used in my story.

Black Eyes Burning

Her black hair was streaming behind her in a ribbon of velvet night, and her eyes, darker than obsidian held the promise of one thing, and one thing only. Death. Her face, hardly beautiful, yet strangely alluring, was held stiff, as if carved out of stone centuries before. If one were to describe her, one might say she was timeless...timeless, but not a timeless beauty. Her face, her high forehead, the angular planes of her jaw line and cheek, the eyes, black as they were, burning with an inner fire...or a desire... were far from perfect. Mainly from the vicious scar, starting at the tip of her left eyebrow, and falling, jaggedly, across her face to the right corner of her mouth. And yet, she maintained a curious hold over most men.

And not just men, but creatures of the night, underworld figures, symbols of evil personified. No. It was all creatures that found her forcibly irresistible. There was a strange kind of magnetism about her. Some might call it animal magnetism, but she was no animal. Nor was she a human. She had faerie blood flowing strongly in her body. Her face was testament to that.

A small animal was on her shoulder now, digging its vicious talons into her supple shoulder muscles... an arm void of anything but muscle. A high cold screech echoed from the creature, and a resounding echo of it fell from the woman's lips. Blood formed on the woman's shoulder, her sacred life force welling up in crimson droplets. Her mysterious face turned toward the leathery wings perched at her shoulder and the beady black eyes staring blindly into her own. The vampire bats small black face glared cruelly back into hers, and the claws dug even deeper into her shoulder. The malicious joy that spread across her scarred face was more frightening than the times that they were in, and her aura suddenly seemed dead. Life drained from her face and the deep red of her lips faded to a pale white, her skin almost lucid in the darkness of the cavern she stood in.

A whip of Sand fell across her body and suddenly she wasn't there any more, the only remaining thing of her presence a feeling of doom permeating the air.

VOLDEMORT POV:

"You made it. How nice of you to join our little meeting Dinah." The venom that dripped from these words was injurious. "Of course, Lord, I would not deign to keep you waiting _too_ long." The answering venom in the woman' voice was greeted with a shocked silence from the previously murmuring hooded figures.

The cold, cruel eyes, red as Uluru, appraised the woman in black coldly. She was the only one that Lord Voldemort ever took such insolence from.

"To business. Harry has once more evaded capture. Dinah, if you would care to digress through your memory to three hours ago?"

"Certainly Lord Voldemort," the sarcasm in her voice was evident, and the bat upon her shoulder gave a blood-curdling screech as she stroked the silken fur at its neck. "Master Potter thought it wise to bring back-up of 32 wizards. All members of the Order in fact. I would remind all of you Death Eaters that I am not as proficient in the art of kidnap as you are, and I beg your patience in my learning of it. You are well aware also, of my lack of appearing without some recognition."

At these words she pulled back the shroud across her face, and the men assembled gave a gasp that she had heard from them on many an occasion.

"As can be seen, I am no longer the elegant beauty of ages past. I was recognisable even then. Now...even more so. As I was saying, as my proficiency has not increased beyond the kidnap of a small kitten, I was unable to spirit him away as planned."

"Surely you could have resorted to Avada Kedavra?"

She recognised Lucius's voice from the other side of the circle.

"No I could not. I wanted to save that unsavoury duty for our dear _Master_ here."

Voldemort's eyes flashed in danger, and Lucius took an audible step back.

"Still scared of your superiors I see Malfoy!" Her voice held an unmistakable torment. "No, The Lord will want that happy pleasure."

"Very well, Lucius, take Crabbe and Goyle with you, and follow him WITHOUT BEING SEEN! The rest of you, to your duties." Voldemort's red eyes flashed, and each of the men and women about him vanished with muffled pops."

When they were alone Dinah threw back her cloak of black and spread wings leathery as her bats out wide. Voldemort's red eyes burned longingly as he said,

"How long has it been?" His voice strangely husky, Voldemort was visibly shaking.

Tossing back her black hair and baring small fangs she delicately shifted the black leather top she was wearing, and said,

"Only a few months."

"Surely no more is necessary? You feel it as acutely as I."

"Yes"

Suddenly they were wrapped about each other in an unmistakable embrace. Nails and teeth clawing and biting, blood being drawn form pale limbs, and husky voices raised in passion, Dinah moaned the words of her ancient spell,

"May child be born, evil complete,

Its heart a frozen shard of ice,

Power of parent flowing free,

Eyes burning black to willingly entice!"

"What?"

"Nothing...it's nothing."

Okies. Watcha think of the changes? I know it's a bit different. I took a couple of hints wink wink, nudge nudge ;). Please comment.


	2. Spinning in the Loom

AN: This chapter is far more of the PG13 rating, because the ideas of subterfuge in this I don't feel parents will fully appreciate their under 13's reading. Although I do believe that many younger children would feign understand the contents and subtleties of the story, but rules must be obeyed.

Ok People, time for some clarification. Dinah is not a Mary Sue. She is from a book, written by a family member. It bombed, so you don't know it, I'm sure. She sold about 2 books.

Read a book, kid: Try looking up the real derivatives of words. Passion comes from the Aramaic word Passio – hence _Passion _of the Christ. Get it? I doubt it. Otherwise, I do appreciate the words of wisdom. If you take note, you will see that changes have been made, (As per your request). I GET IT.

Dinah is a freakin' vampire! She is not human! Well, she is part hum....oops. I just ruined part of the... oh well. Get off my back about her being 'unbelievable'.

Finally, I've copped a heap of flak because I didn't say this was OOC. Well, I just did. If you want me to send you a list of why I believe that Harry would act like this, and why Hermione and Ginny are gay or anything else, send me a freakin' e-mail!!!!!!!!

Ok, have I missed anything? If I have, Be sure that I'll mention it next chapter!

Black Eyes Burning

HARRY POV

Standing there with his eyes seemingly empty, he didn't think he could hold the charade much longer. He knew she was there. How could he not? They were linked, cruelly, inextricably linked. She had something about her that made him just want to be with her. Despite all the evil, and the scar, she seemed refined, and unrefined at the same time. Men might not find scars attractive on women, but she was no mere woman. She was a powerful being, and no one could say no if she set her sights on them. No one, except a select few.

"Harry?"

"What Hermione?"

"Well, I was wondering if you knew that..."

HERMIONE POV

The look on Harry's face said it all. Of course he knew. She should have known better. Harry knew almost everything these days. And not because of some knowledge spell or smart draught, but because he just knew. He was the best these days...had been since Dumbledore had gone. Sometimes she just wanted to kick herself.

"What are we going to do? About her I mean?"

"Let her come. I'm drawing her in..."

Walking back to her place in the ranks of wizards about her, Hermione couldn't help but think that he had changed so much since the days when he wandered the school, immature and sulky, and so very, well, Harry Potter- ish. Now he was an accomplished, powerful and completely determined wizard, with a penchant for being in the wrong situations at the right time.

"He knows."

"Of course he does, Hermione, he's Harry. I don't know why you insist on telling him when something happens. He already knows. He's just like old Dumbledore used to be"

"Ron! Even Dumbledore made mistakes."

"Harry is not Albus Dumbledore. He is Harry Potter, and he has further reaching resources than old Albus ever did. He's more like Dumbledore every day though. You're right in that respect."

Standing in the half-light of early morning, Ron and Hermione glanced at each other, before resuming their places in the mass of wizards and witches about them. There would be time for discussion later.

"Move out!"

The voice echoed dangerously off the stone walls of the passageway, bouncing of rocks and bricks, and spilling out into the darkened courtyard outside the high windows. Harry turned his head and gave a series of complicated hand signals, and immediately every one of the Aurors working for him knew what their task was. Raising his wand, Harry led the charge.

Thousands of feet echoed over the small yard, as the thirty or so wizards and witches entered in streams, and the black clad Death Eaters around the yard suddenly appeared.

HARRY POV

Forcing his way into the throng Harry found himself fighting beside Ron and Hermione. Using each other as springboards for various moves in their respective duels, Harry flipped dangerously in the air, and spun over the heads of the duelling people below him, and at the same time Summoned his broomstick. Landing lightly on its balanced seat, he flew swiftly and silently towards where he knew she was. Not that he would have been heard anyway, above the sounds of battle below him.

Flying straight and sure, he suddenly felt his broom give a shudder, and jumped lightly from the seat, Banishing it to a spot where he was sure Ron or Hermione would find it, and landing smoothly on the ground at the same time.

"You took your time."

"In case you hadn't noticed there is a battle out there."

Even after twenty years, her voice sent cold shivers up and down his spine. The rasping, papery dry voice always made him feel uncomfortable.

"You would betray me?"

"No. That is for my companions to think. I am not working for their good, but for mine. And of course, yours." The last line seemed too much an afterthought for Dinah to be entirely pleased

"You follow in the footsteps of your predecessor. He also fell for me."

"Who says I have fallen for you? You have not told me your name, despite my knowledge of it! You ban me from entering your knowledge, so I must play this charade. That is all."

"You would do well not to anger me. The Dark Lord..."

"The Dark Lord is subject to me. He must do my bidding. He is so indebted. There are people in this world you would do better to ally yourself with. Much more powerful people."

"You? Your purpose runs parallel to my own. That is why I serve you...nay serve with you. Do not insult me, or my path may diverge sooner than any suspected."

"Do not tempt fate, Dinah!"

These last words echoed with such powerful force, that the creature that was Dinah took an involuntary step back. Harry's eyes were flashing emerald fire, and his black hair was almost sparking with angry energy.

"Yes."

"You are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How long?"

"But one month, Lord."

"Then prepare. Let no one know...not even your precious Dark Lord. You would obey me but for the fact that I do not enslave others. I do not control you. You know what the pact decries. You have no choice but to honour our agreement"

His words commanded her pledge, and so she gave it, spilling her blood for his will. Her black eyes burnt red at the pain of the knife, but she knew it was but a moment in a lifetime of lifetimes. Staring up into his emerald eyes, though, she felt a fear beyond any panicked terror she had every experienced. His green vision seemed distorted somehow, as though time was relative, and they flashed with an inner fire beyond her comprehension.

His hand held her wrist in a vice like grip, and she gave herself to him. As his lips claimed hers, she felt his bite, and his tearing nails. There was little she could do, so she withstood the attack until he calmed, and she let the Sand whip her body, as he forced her return to her place in the world.

"I want that child!"

So? C'mon people. I changed it for you!


	3. One more Thread?

David Clement Davies The Sight gave me Tor and Fenris. Questions? E-mail me.

Next: This chapter follows in the same vein as the previous two. PG13 is probably the best for the story. If anyone reckons otherwise, please say so.

Please forgive me if my comments seem a bit narky. I have a temper. And I act on my Temper. Waaaaaaaaay too quickly. ;)

Black Eyes Burning

HERMIONE POV

"Where's Harry?"

"I've got his broomstick."

"It was kind of hard to miss!"

"Hey! Lay off! We're all as tired as you Hermione. We've all fought as many Death Eaters today as you have. Harry as well. Maybe he's just taking a break! In the name of all that is Tor and Fenris, leave the man be!"

Ron's eyes flashed dangerously, so Hermione gave up. Looking around at the people around her, she suddenly felt very selfish and single-minded. Harry did deserve a break. The number of dead Death Eaters was astounding, even for the Order members.

Turning around on the spot, Hermione walked briskly off to the dungeon like bathrooms of the old school. Seeing Viktor, she gave him a wave, and kept moving. She could talk to him later. Right now, a quick wash sounded in order, even if the water had to be icy cold. It was better than being covered in blood.

Moving through the ice like corridors of the school, she wondered how Harry had known it was here. He might be a brilliant wizard, who knew most things before even she did these days, but the location of any other school bar his own was a feat beyond words. Then it hit her.

Giving an audible gasp, she hit her head gently against one of the cold stone walls. Viktor. She had even just waved to him. Durmstrang was his old school. Suddenly finding herself outside the doors to the bathroom, she heard a cold, harsh rustling sound, and froze. She knew that noise better than she knew her own face.

Dinah.

Memories suddenly flooded back to her mind. The cold cavern that had been her prison. The unsettling rustling's of the night. Even the harsh heat of the sunlight at midday. The cutting biting whip, the vicious words that still tormented her sleepless nights. And the cruelly scarred face, the remnants of one memorable battle. The livid red mark on the face of the woman who was anything but a woman was burned like a brand into Hermione's memory, so many times had she had it forced upon her helpless eyes.

Trying her hardest to penetrate the darkness that surrounded her, Hermione was struck by a sudden premonition. Seeing, for the first time in her life, not a logical explanation, but a baseless vision in her minds eye. What was unmistakably Harry's head biting into the warm dry papery lips of the one who's name she hated with a venom beyond even her own comprehension.

Dinah.

"No."

The silent protest of the echo that forced its way from between her lips seemed to burn like a brand. She could not spea. She could not breathe. Harry? Surely not! He was beyond such petty puppetry. He would not have the same fate at that coward, Snape! He would not be seduced by her poisoned, honeyed words. No. Surely not...

Unless. He was not immune to women. He was a human male after all. And his sexuality had never been in question...so? But she was not beautiful! She was not...

And yet, a cold voice chided gently in her ear, she has an allure abut her, a quality even you were not immune to.

Another rasp, and Hermione's mind was once more brought to the present. Seeing a shadow disappear into the ensuing darkness, she had a sudden feeling of loss. She was gone. It was Dinah's gift, to announce her leaving like that.

An unexpected shout rent the air, and Harry suddenly came charging around the corner, his eyes wild with anger, or fright, she was not sure which.

"She's here!"

HARRY POV

Charging into the toilets, Harry found himself in an empty room. A malicious grin spread across his face, vanishing and being replaced with a mask of horrified anger as Hermione entered the room behind him.

"She's gone."

Her voice was quiet, and he turned his face to hers.

HERMIONE POV

Looking at him, she suddenly realised that his eyes did not shine with anger, but with a hidden desire she had only ever seen once before. When he spoke of his relationship with Voldemort once, he had told her, inebriated as he was, that he sometimes longed for Voldemort's power to be evil, with no worry but to be the worst of the worst. The look scared her, and she wondered what would happen next. Would he hurt her?

Looking into his eyes, she abruptly found herself pushed against the wall, her hands above her head, and her lips claimed by his seeking mouth.

"Harry! No!"

Please review! Pwetty pweese!? ï


	4. A Tapestry Emerges

Nina: Thanks.

Black Eyes Burning

HARRY POV

He couldn't believe she didn't want him, not after so many years of repressing the memory. She wanted him. He knew it. How could she not when she was so clearly succumbing to his embrace?

"No! Harry stop it! I don't want this!"

"Then why aren't you fighting me?"

His voice was ragged from his desire.

"Because you're too strong! You don't seem to realise how strong you are. You're hurting me! Let me go Harry, you're too strong!"

And indeed he was. When he loosened his grip, she struggled free, and ran from the room, a look of abject terror on her face.

"I'm sorry..."

But it was too late. She'd go back to her precious Ginny, and they'd talk all about it. They'd probably denounce the male sex, and then end up in bed together. It was what usually happened.

"Damn it!"

VOLDEMORT POV

"Why are you late?"

"I was scouting the field."

"Yet so many are dead. You did not do your duty."

"Lies! I told them what would happen. What was waiting, but they didn't listen. You of all people, sorry, creatures, should know that."

"You would do well to..."

"To what? Do your bidding like a puppet on a string? No chance _Lord_. I am in control here, not you. Our purpose is similar for a time that is all. Do not disregard my powers so easily, for you may, nay, will, be unpleasantly shocked."

"I'm sure I agree."

Staring after her, Voldemort slit his eyes dangerously, watching her sashaying across the room, hips swinging, before a whip of Sand swept her body and she was gone. Turning on his heel, he walked over to a small niche in the corner of the room, and pulled from it a chair, seemingly empty.

Swinging the chair to face him, he yanked off a silvery invisibility cloak, and lowered his face to that of the woman's before him.

"You heard?"

"I did."

The woman's voice held a strange quality of listlessness.

"And?"

"She lies. She is in league with the one they call the Boy Who Lived. He loves her..."

"I thought so."

TRELAWNEY POV

Turning from the woman, Voldemort's belt flashed in the glasses of the small frail witch in the chair. Turning her head ever so slightly, she tugged daintily at the corner of a bedraggled, faded shawl. Settling herself once more, she prepared herself for the game to continue. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up for Harry. She was not cut out for a job of such subtle subterfuge.

"I won't let him down though!"

"What?"

"It won't be in the town though."

"What?!"

"The meeting for the finale."

So? Let me know. If I can make it more reader friendly, please tell me. Otherwise, comments welcome...all comments ï


End file.
